Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler was a German dictator and leader of the Nazi Party, becoming one of the most famous real life military villains as well as being known to be one of the most evil human beings to exist on Earth. With his fame, videos, comics, games, and movies has had the dictator appear and even star in pieces of cinema about his reign, one of the most notable being the Downfall depiction of him, where he is portrayed as its main antagonist. History Downfall depicted him in his final days inside the Berlin bunker, insisting that the war will never be lost. In the bunker, Hitler is briefed on the disintegrating defenses of Berlin. Unmoved, he announces that Waffen SS General Felix Steiner will soon arrive and drive the Red Army out of the city. However, he is then informed that Steiner couldn't mobilize enough men. Visibly shaken, Hitler dismisses all except his Generals (Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, and Burgdorf). Throwing a massive tantrum, Adolf accuses the whole German military of interfering and sabotaging his plans, calling his soldiers "cowards and traitors", and that the generals are, "the scum of the German people." He expresses regret at not executing the entire officer corps, like Joseph Stalin did during the Great Purge. At last, however, Hitler sinks into his chair and acknowledges that the war is lost. "If you think that this means I'll be abandoning Berlin," he snarls, "I'd rather shoot a bullet through my head." Later, Hitler finds out that Himler offered to surrender to the Allies, which angers him, and forces them to find Fegelein. However, Gunsche tells Hitler that Fegelein can't be found, and he orders Fegelein to be executed. Eva tries to persuade him to spare his life, to no avail. On the April 30, 1945, Hitler and his wife Eva Braun (who just only married a few hours ago) commited suicide, with Gunsche standing guard. Hitler shot himself in the head while taking cyanide pills. Their bodies were burned by his remaining troops later. Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. Traits Although many of his generals and subordinates took up vices such as gambling, smoking and heavy drinking due to the stress of the war, Hitler stayed clean throughout his final days in the bunker. It is not known whether Hitler tolerated such behavior from his generals; he never commented about it during the movie. Nonetheless, Hitler was thoroughly mentally shaken during his final days. He had poor mood and self esteem almost all the time, pacing around the bunker looking at the ground, and taking no notice of his subordinates 'Heiling' him as he passes by. He also has this habit of putting his left hand behind his back and shaking it, thanks to Parkinson's. As the days progressed, Hitler's temper appeared to have subsided. During the first few days whenever his generals flunked up or brought bad news, he would be quick to rant at them. During the final days of the war, he would simply stare at them, and mutter that ' All is lost', proceeding to exit the room with his hand behind his back. Hitler has some serious health issues. His is often seen by people to be physically trembling, especially on his left hand, showing how his health has been deteriorating rapidly. He is also believed to have suffered from borderline personality disorder by a majority of psychologists and psycho-historians. Hitler also treated the women in the bunker differently from the men. He was a lot more forgiving towards them, because they didn't do anything major that might hinder the war's outcome or his image. Trivia *This version of Hitler (due to his realistic appearance similar to the real one) became a famous internet humor and Youtube Poop known as "Downfall Hitler" mostly parodizing his actions in the internet such as "Hitler Reacts to" and "Hitler Finds Out". He also appeared in the Angry German Kid & The Frollo Show Category:Characters Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:World War II Characters